Sketchpad
by Raindrop Ninja
Summary: Ichigo can't stop thinking about Kisshu! She's even waking up later than she used to because she stays up thinking about him. So, when she has a free drawing period in art class, what will she do?   Takes place after the end of TMM. No A la Mode. ONESHOT.


Here's another Tokyo Mew story, courtesy of yours truly, Sun-Chan! This time it's a one-shot! I got this idea from a drawing that I made of Kisshu a few days ago. Speaking of which, Kisshu, thank you for always being around to do my disclaimers! If you would, please?

Kisshu: Eh, no problem. Sun-Chan does not own TMM or anything affiliated with TMM. :3

Sketchpad

"Aghhh! I overslept – again! I can't believe myself! Can't I wake up on time on just one day? One freaking little day, that's all I ask!" Ichigo's irritated outburst could be heard throughout the whole house. Minutes later, heavy, hurried footsteps thumped down the stairs, hailing the arrival of Ichigo to the downstairs level of the house.

"I gotta go! See ya later, Mom!" Ichigo said, hurriedly pulling her shoes on.

"But what about breakf-"

"No time! Gotta go! Bye-bye!" and with that, she grabbed her school bag and rushed out the door.

'Oh, man. I slept even later than usual! How's that even possible?' She pondered as she ran at top speed toward her school. 'It's all his fault. I stayed up super-late 'cause I couldn't stop thinking about him! Him! Oh, Kami that's scary.' Her face turned to a dark pink as she burst into her school building. She glanced at the clock. 'Okay, I'm safe. I've got two minutes. Better hurry to the classroom!"

Ichigo got to her seat and sat down just as the bell rang. She put her head down on the desk as her teacher began to drawl on about ancient Edo. She quickly nodded off; her last thought being, 'Hm, this reminds me of the time that those evil, book-eating water fleas attacked the library.'

/Ichigo's dream\\

Ichigo's POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in a field of flowers. The flowers were beautiful, every shape, type and color you could imagine. It was wonderful.

"Hisashiburi, Koneko-Chan!"

I whipped myself around to find Kisshu standing behind me, smiling in his usual smug manner.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He prompted again. In truth, it had been a while. I hadn't seen Kisshu since all of us had defeated Deep Blue a year and a half ago. Though I'd never admit it, I had missed him. A lot. Especially since Masaya had gone off to study abroad. For some reason, since then, I felt less guilty whenever I thought about Kisshu.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired. A look of mock hurt came onto Kisshu's face.

"Aww, come on, Koneko-Chan! Can't I visit my own created dimension once in a while?" I widened my eyes.

"But I, but, I fell asleep! So this is a dream, right?" Kisshu shook his head, smiling.

"Nope, I created this field between dimensions of my own power and brought you here through your dreams. When humans dream, technically, they unconsciously visit another dimension by themselves. So, this is normal, except you aren't really dreaming, 'cause I'm here in reality."

"Wait, so I'm awake but I'm dreaming? Or am I dreaming while I'm awake? Or – agh! I'm getting a headache thinking about it! It's too complicated! I don't wanna think anymore!" I wailed. Kisshu floated over to me, taking my chin in his hand.

"Aww, are you sure? But you look so cute when you're thinking! You make all sorts of adorable faces!" He closed his eyes. "And that just makes me want you more."

I blushed. For some strange reason, every cell of me wanted to say the same thing back to him, say I wanted him too. Kisshu opened his eyes.

"Eh, what's up? You're all red!" He chuckled. "Oh, does my little Neko want me too? How cute!" I blushed even deeper, turning a furious shade of crimson. I couldn't tell him that I was thinking about him!

"U-Urasai! I'm just warm, that's all!" I realized how pathetic that sounded. Kisshu playfully rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Koneko-Chan, be honest with me. You don't know how pathetic that sounded."

'Oh yes I do,' I thought sourly. I was saved from having to retort by a shaking that took over my body. It seemed to be coming from my shoulder. Slowly, the beautiful meadow faded, taking Kisshu with it. Not without, however, leaving me with an image of his beautiful smile. 'Wait, what?' I thought, shocked. 'Did – did I just call his smile beautiful?" That was my last thought before I was fully awakened.

/End Dream\\

Normal POV

"Hey, c'mon Ichigo! Wake up!" Someone hissed in Ichigo's ear. It was her friend, Miwa.

"I'm getting there!" Ichigo huffed impatiently, slowly lifting her head. To her great relief, no one besides Miwa and Moe were staring at her. "What's up?" It was Moe who spoke up first.

"Well, you were acting all weird." Ichigo looked at her.

"How so?" she asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"Well," Moe began, "You were fidgeting a bunch. Not too noticeably, but still visibly."

"I was?" Ichigo asked, confused. 'I don't remember fidgeting at all.'

"Yeah! And you were making all kinds of faces!" Ichigo smiled a little. That's just what Kisshu had said. Then she shook her head.

'Why is it that I smile whenever I think of him?' She thought. She looked back at Miwa, who had just spoken. As soon as she did so, Moe interjected once more.

"And, and, you were turning all red! Whatever you were dreaming it must have been either really sweet or really embarrassing! 'Cause you were totally red!"

"Like, red-carpet red!" Miwa finished.

Ichigo looked at them, shocked. Her face felt hot. She looked for an excuse to change the topic.

"Um, come on you guys! It's time for art class!" Ichigo said quickly, grabbing them and hauling them to the art room. When she got there, she sat down, yanking her two friends to sit next to her.

"Alright, class, today we are going to have a free drawing period. The whole class will be spent drawing, and at the end, students can have their pieces shown up here on the projector." With that instruction, the teacher sat back at her big desk.

As soon as she heard this, Ichigo pulled out her sketchbook and a sharp pencil. 'Hm, what to draw, what to draw?' She pondered for a few minutes before she hit an idea. 'I got it!' With that simple thought, she put the pencil to the paper and began drawing. When she finished, she had a beautiful portrait that had taken every bit of the hour and a half of class to make. Miwa and Moe peeked over her shoulder.

"Whoa! Ichigo, that's amazing! You rock!" They shouted in unison.

"Ms. Momomiya! Do you have a drawing you would like to share with the class?" The teacher zoned in on Ichigo.

"Er, um, well I-"

"YES SHE DOES!" Miwa and Moe once again shouted in unison.

"Very well, Ms. Momomiya, please come up and show your piece to the class." Ichigo sighed defeatedly. She hadn't really planned on showing the drawing to anybody.

"Hai," she said simply before getting up, sketchbook in hand, and making her way to the front of the classroom. She opened her sketchbook, hesitating slightly.

"Go on, Ms. Momomiya. We'd love to see what you have made." The teacher prompted. Ichigo took a deep breath before placing the drawing so that it could be seen on the projector screen. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from the whole class.

Up on the projector screen was a beautiful, no, immaculate drawing of Kisshu, smiling in his usual smug way again. "Ms. Momomiya, this drawing is truly amazing!" The teacher's words of approval were drowned in a chorus of agreement from Ichigo's classmates.

After school was dismissed, Ichigo walked with her friends to the tree where Masaya had always waited for her the previous year. The three of them sat in the shade.

"So, who was that?" Miwa began.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"You know, that guy you drew during art class today? Who is he?"

"Do you like him?"

"Do you know him really well?"

"How old is he?"

"STOP IT!" Ichigo suddenly outburst. "TOO MANY QUESTIONS! Gimme a minute!"

She thought for a minute, and was about to begin when she was interrupted by a wonderfully familiar voice.

"Oy, Koneko-Chan!" Ichigo looked up. So did Miwa and Moe.

"K-Ki-Ki-Kisshu?" Miwa and Moe looked at her.

"He's the guy you drew in art class!" Miwa and Moe exclaimed in unison. Kisshu smiled smugly once again.

"Eh, about that, Neko-Mimi-Chan," he began. "I saw that earlier. I gotta say, Ichigo, you truly are more talented than I thought." Ichigo blushed furiously.

"But I, but, how did, how did you see it?" Ichigo questioned, flustered. Kisshu just shrugged.

"I looked through the classroom window," he stated simply, with a passive expression on his face. Then he smiled again. "You just can't stop, can you, Ichigo? Thinking of me, that is." Ichigo blushed even deeper.

"Ur-U-Urasai! Kami, you're even more of a stalker than you used to be!" She accused, lunging at him with her school bag. Kisshu sidestepped and caught her arm. He looked at her face.

"What, no 'good to see you'? 'How have you been'?" He teased her, bringing his face closer to hers. "Haven't you missed me, Koneko-Chan?" He whispered sensually in her ear.

Ichigo shivered. Every part of her, body and soul, was crying out, telling her to say yes. Telling her to admit her growing feelings. 'No! I can't tell him! It's too embarrassing! Besides, I have Masaya! And, what would Miwa and Moe think?' She blushed fiercely, realizing her two friends were still standing there with her.

Eventually, her body and soul over came logic, and she whispered out, in a voice audible only to Kisshu and herself, "…..Yes….." Kisshu drew his face back so he could see her face clearly again. He let go of her arm.

"…..…W-what?" Kisshu seemed slightly surprised. He honestly hadn't expected her to have missed him, or at least, not to the point where she would admit it. He had more expected her to hit him or push him away, calling him a stalker or a pervert.

Ichigo raised her face more to look him straight in the eyes. Then she began pouring her heart out to the green haired alien. Without really meaning to, might I add.

"I said, yes. Y-E-S. I have missed you. So much. And I can't stop thinking about you. That's the reason I slept even later than I usually do, and why I drew that picture today in art class." She closed her eyes and smiled, blushing "So, I guess, I stand guilty as charged." She noticed vaguely that Miwa and Moe were no longer there. Probably vanishing like they always did when "situations" like this one arose. Kisshu stared at her a moment longer, before smirking.

"So, my Koneko-Chan did miss me, eh?" He laughed lightly. "Well, I never knew. Someone seems rather bipolar, now, don't they?" Kisshu rubbed Ichigo's head in that way that only Kisshu can. Ichigo opened her eyes, looking slightly indignant.

"What do you mean, bipolar?"

"Well, last time I checked, you didn't really want anything to do with me. Now you can't get me outta your head, seems rather bipolar to me."

"But that was like, what, a year and a half ago? Bipolar is more changes really quickly. So, I wouldn't be calling me bipolar. Where'd you hear that term, anyway?" Kisshu just shrugged indifferently.

"Oh, just one of the things I picked up from humans while here on Earth." Ichigo suddenly remembered a question that had been nagging at her.

"Speaking of which, Kish, why are you here anyway?" Kisshu cocked an eyebrow.

"Hm…I like that. That nickname." He smirked again. "Just shows how much you want me, eh?" Ichigo blushed. "Anyway, why else would I come back here? I was looking for you." Kisshu closed his eyes, moving his face within centimeters of hers, close enough that their noses were touching.

"I, too, cannot stop thinking about you, Koneko-Chan. I had to see you again." Ichigo closed her eyes as well.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yes," he confirmed, wrapping his arms around her lightly. "More than you will ever know. You constantly haunted my dreams, and plagued my thoughts. I had an unbearable need to see you again, to touch you, to hold you," He paused, angling his head and moving his face closer to hers, so close that their lips were brushing against one another. "….to kiss you…." He whispered softly, before gently pressing his lips to hers.

Ichigo blushed a light shade of red, thinking that this was wrong, Masaya is away, what was she doing, before she finally thought, 'Oh, fuck it,' her last rational though before she returned Kisshu's embrace, pressing forcefully back against his kiss. Ichigo felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her toward him, pressing against her. She gasped slightly, and Kisshu took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring every part of the inside. Ichigo's eyes bolted open, before she closed them again and did the same to Kisshu. Their tongues twisted and writhed, playing and chasing each other, battling for dominance. After a few minutes, the two had to break apart for that annoying little necessity called air. They looked at each other, panting. It was several seconds before either one could stop breathing erratically enough to say anything. Kisshu was the first.

"So….what did you think…..Koneko-Chan?" He said smirking. Ichigo looked at him.

"That….was…..amazing….." She said, still gasping slightly. She was blushing a deep red color. Kisshu's smirk grew wider.

"So….now how do you feel?" Ichigo looked at him questioningly.

"…Will you be mine?" Ichigo looked at him. She thought hard.

'I have Masaya, but he never really kisses me. Not a lot anyway. And his kisses are just that, just kisses. But Kisshu, his kiss is so much more passionate, so full of love. His embrace is so warm and comforting, and he was always protecting me from Deep Blue, from Masaya, actually. He even sacrificed himself. Now that I look at it, Kisshu has done so much more for me than Masaya, in so many ways.' Ichigo looked back at him. 'Oh, his eyes are like liquid gold. I never really noticed before….' Then she shook her head slightly.

"Kisshu, you've done so much for me, far more than Masaya has ever done. I've missed you so much this past year and a half. And now I think I know why." She moved her face closer to his. "Because, deep inside, I've always wanted to become yours. I need you, Kisshu." With that, she planted a light kiss on his lips once more, then stepped back. "I'll be late for my job at the café, so I gotta go! Oh, um, when can I see you again?" She blushed a bit. Kisshu smiled at her softly, a beautiful, loving smile.

"Whenever you want to, Koneko-Chan."

"Alright, then." Ichigo then turned and started in the direction of the café. Then she stopped, and turned back to look at Kisshu. "Oh and, um, Kish?"

He looked at her. "Yes, Koneko-Chan?" Ichigo smiled at him.

"I love you, Kisshu."

Kisshu smiled at her sweetly. "I love you too, Ichigo."

The next day, at school, Ichigo was approached by her two friends Miwa and Moe once more.

"So, Ichigo….."

"What happened with you guys yesterday?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"What about Aoyama-kun?"

"Did you break up with him?"

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"AAAAGGGHHHHHH!" Ichigo wailed. She sighed, and tried to make her way to the classroom as her friends pestered her with questions. They were gonna flip out even more than they already were, if that was even possible, when she showed them the text she had sent to Masaya, a 'let's just be friends' text. She sighed again, louder. This was going to be a lo-o-o-o-o-ng day.

'Why can't I just be with you all day, Kisshu?' She silently complained.

Please R&R! Let me know what you think!

Also, here's a few helpful Japanese to English translations (though, if you're like me and watch the original Tokyo Mew Mew a bunch, you probably won't be needing them).

Urasai = Shut up

Neko = Cat

Neko-Mimi-Chan = Cat Ear-Chan

Koneko-Chan = Kitten

Hai = Yes

Oy = Hey

Sun-Chan :3


End file.
